Christmas miracle
by Castle and Law and order SVU
Summary: "Dear Santa, all I want is a mommy and a daddy, Love Dakota." A neglected and abused six year old has only one wish for Christmas this year...will it come true? (Trigger warnings inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Trigger warning, don't read if you have the following triggers this story contains.**

 **Drug and Alcohol problems.**

 **Abuse/neglect**

 **This is a Christmas story that is a bit dark and is in three parts.**

Dakota Mayer sat in the corner of her ratty old apartment on her old mattress that was so old that the spring's were practically sticking into her.

Her skin was an olive skin and her hair was wavy and was a chocolate colour which speaking off which needed washing. "I'll be back, then we can have our tea party," She told her two barbies and teddy.

She got up from her mattress the wooden floor boards letting out a squeal the minute her foot came in contact with it.

After a short walk to the kitchen, she tried with all her might to push the old white wooden chair to the sink getting a couple of splinters in her hand on the way.

When the chair was in front of the sink, she got on it and it wobbled a little underneath her, Dakota turned on the tap which only ran cold water and picked up the bar soap that had holes in it from roaches eating it.

She picked it up anyway and tried to get some of the studs of it and then combining it into her hair as best as she could.

She was in the middle of rising when the tap was turned off and she felt a rough hand grab her off the chair. "What do you think, you're doing?" Her father screamed at her, his breath rank of alcohol and his eye's were so red.

"I..I."

"Get back to your corner," He said shoving her into the kitchen table making her fallen down and hit her head on the wooden floor as she fell.

"Little shit," He mumbled as he walked to the bathroom leaving his defenseless and scared daughter on the cold ground.

/

Once Dakota picked herself off the ground she went back to mattress curled herself into a ball and started to cry, she cried so much that she ended up crying herself to sleep.

Her sleep was interrupted by her father slamming every cabinet in the kitchen and bathroom. "What did you do?" He asked angrily as he turned around. "Where did you put them."

He waited a minute for an answer but when he was given no answer, he slammed his fist on the table making Dakota jump and whimper. "Worthless."

He shook his head as he walked towards the front door and opened it in a furious range. "Stay." He pointed at her as he slammed the door behind him.

Dakota crawled off her mattress and lifted it up a little, to reach for the marker and calendar she had hidden underneath.

She opened the calendar and crossed off the date twentieth of December only a couple of day's until Santa came and she had only one wish the same one she had for two years.

A mommy that would sing her to sleep, give the warmest hugs, she would be beautiful, smell really good and her skin would be as soft as a teddy bears fur.

And a daddy that wouldn't call her names, throws her around like she was an object, he wouldn't smell of alcohol and his eye wouldn't be red they would be normal.

He would also give the warmest cuddles and when he went to kiss her on the cheek would tickle her with his facial stubble.

Her real mommy had died years ago, she didn't know how long ago cause she didn't remember her, her father on the other end had been injecting needles in his arm or sniffing drugs ever since she could remember.

He would be out all day, coming back smelling of alcohol and would be as high as a kite then he would come back sleep it off and then go back out of a night.

Coming back drunk, stoned or high and would sometimes bring a random woman who would either be drunk, high or stoned too.

Their moans and the sound of the springs squealing would wake her up, Dakota would close her eyes and try to go back to sleep.

She didn't go to school and never been outside before all she knew was this old small apartment that only had one room which was the bedroom.

Her grandmother who was her dad's mother would come over and teach her spelling and writing. But she died over a year ago and never had she felt so lonely, the only things she had to keep her company was her barbie and teddy.

She ripped off the back page of her calendar which was blank and started to write on it. "Dear Santa, all I want is a mommy and a daddy, Love Dakota."

She stood up and folded the note and stared at the door with fear what if he came back? What if he noticed her? What if she got lost?

Oh well if that's what she needed to do to get her Christmas wish from Santa that's what she would do.

/

The coldness hit her right away she wrapped her arms around herself in the hopes that it would be enough to warm her, She had been wearing the same raggedy and ripped dress for nearly a year which was starting to get to small. The fresh air was good a change from the stale smells of her apartment.

As she walked the streets of New York nobody seemed to be worried about the dirty looking kid in a ripped dress walking down the street.

Once the note was sent off to Santa, she was on her way back home when she stopped to play in the snow, after all, this was going to be her first and last time she would have the chance to do so.

/

She was out of breath as she closed the door behind her, Dakota scanned the small room for her dad and then ran to the small bathroom.

All clear her dad wasn't back yet, she closed the bathroom door behind her and ran straight to her bed.

A couple of minutes later she was so close to falling asleep when all of a sudden there were loud police sirens going off and they were coming towards her building.

In fear, she got off her bed and ran towards the bathroom door and hid behind the toilet, It wasn't long till she heard the sound of something hitting the ground making everything in the apartment shake a little.

"Joe Mayer, NYPD." A couple of men shouted loudly.

She heard the group of men open and close the cabinets in the kitchen and look around the apartment.

She started to sweat, her heart was beating so fast she could hear it in her ears as she saw the shadow of a man at the bathroom door, The man opened the bathroom door and shouted once again. "Joe Mayer, NYPD."

The man's footsteps came closer and closer and the closer he came the more she he had been caught out.

She screamed as she pointed his gun at him. "It's okay." The man said in a soothing voice as he put the gun away. "I'm not going to hurt you," He said getting down to her and opened up his arms.

Dakota slowly stood up and then crashed into his arms. "Hold on," He whispered in her ear as he stood up. "It's okay, sweetie you're safe now," He told her as they left the bathroom.

"Javi, I found a little girl in his bathroom," Ryan called out to his partner. "A kid?" Espo asked shocked. "This case just gets's more and more twisted by the minute and were not even back at the precinct yet."

"We need to call, Beckett," Espo added. "It's midnight, but?"

"Didn't stop you, from calling when I was in the middle of entertaining, I swear you have a talent for cockblocking."

"I'm sorry Javi." Ryan sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, my ass," Espo said pulling his phone out. "Which I'm still angry about," Espo added.

/

It was a cold winter night, the heater was on, but Kate was still cold or maybe she was just using it as a excuse to cuddle with her husband. Castle had been pulling an allnighter two nights in a row to get his chapter finished and she had missed having her husband to cuddle with, she also missed using his chest as a pillow.

Her phone buzzing on the nightstand on her side of the bed ruined her paradise she groaned as she rolled over to pick up her phone. "What?" She answered half asleep.

"We need you to come in, boss." Espo's voice said. "Okay, I'll be in soon," Kate said as she hung up the phone.

She got out of bed, got her blue top, black jacket and black slacks and, of course, some black stilettos she then headed towards the shower not only wake her up but to wash off the smell of sex, after some much-needed rounds with her husband.

After she was changed she walked back into her bedroom where she found Castle awake. "Where do you think, you sneaking off too?" He asked her.

"Ryan and Espo called me in."

"They've become so much needier, ever since you became Captain."

"It's in the job description." Kate shrugged as she walked over to him. "Do you want me to come in with you?"

"Babe you need sleep, not crime." Kate smiled as she sat on the bed. "Good point."

"I'll be home, sometime tomorrow morning."

"Okay, love you." Rick smiled. "Love you too," Kate said pressing a kiss to his lips as she started to move off the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate brought the warm thermos filled with coffee to her mouth, it was a little bitter, but she didn't care she needed the energy.

When she reached her floor everyone was rushing around..kinda what they did whenever there was a serial killer on the lose. This was going to be a long morning

"Yo, Beckett," Espo called out to her from his desk, as he hanged up the phone.

Kate made her way up to Espo's desk, getting a couple of sorry captain on the way as Detective's who were rushing around would bump into her. "Fill me in," Kate said once she reached his desk.

"Okay," Espo said making his way to the whiteboard. "Our murder victim is 23-year-old Lauren Hart, she was attacked from behind pinned and then was one punched attacked."

"Any witness?"

"Two, her friend's Bella Harris who was also attacked from behind by another man, pinned she said that he wrapped his arms around her neck and tried to strangle her."

"She is alive?"

"Lucky, she suffered an asthma attack while being strangled her."

"And who's the third girl?"

"Natalie Dawson, Bella's cousin she was taken by one of the men when they were walking home from The York festival."

"Did Bella identify any of the men?"

"No, but a bartender at a nearby bar, said three men came in already off their heads but since one of them were regulars, he saw them go into the men's bathroom to take drugs and then came back and had six beers each, according to CTV they left at 11:30, the only person that he could ID was Joe Mayer,"

Espo said putting up a photo of a man with a round face shape, he had a dark black hair, his eye's were a dark and scary blue, his goatee matched his hair with bit's of grey.

"Any previous records?"

"One, in 2010 neighbours called when they heard a women's piercing scream, His wife Summer was escorted to the hospital by police, the doctor said that she had a cut lip, bruising on her cheek and a bruised eye.

The doctor went to report her injuries to the detective waiting in the waiting room but when detectives arrived at her room, she had seemed to escape out the window. A note was left on her bed saying my husband loves me, leaves us alone and don't press any charges."

"Is Summer, still alive?" Kate asked. "Unknow but when the apartment was searched all we found was a six-year-old."

"Where's the girl now?"

"Ryan took her to the hospital."

"Okay well, I'll go see Ryan at the hospital, I need you to find the bartender, get a sketch artist and get the bartender to describe the men that were with Joe Mayer and see if they are in the system."

"As you wish," Espo said taking a seat and then picked up his phone.

/

"Ryan, hey," Kate said walking into the waiting room. "How's is she?"

"She had bruises and cigarette burns on her skin, a broken rib, broken ankle, broken wrist and a broken nose, she wrote down on a notepad that her grandma used to take care of her while her dad would go out, she would fix her injuries, teach her spelling nd reading, but a year ago her grandma died and she's been alone since then."

"Did she mention anything about her mom?"

"She said that her mother had died when she was a baby, but she didn't know why."

"What's her name?"

"Dakota."

"So where do we go from here?" Ryan added.

"Well if we call CPS all they will do is put her in a foster home which is dangerous cause of her situation with her father, so I guess since she's under police custody she could come home with me and stay with me for a couple of days, what room is she in?"

"315, I'll introduce her to you she needs to know that you won't hurt her, oh and you better take my car cause I have a car seat, I'll take your car."

/

"Hey, Dakota," Ryan said in a soft tone as he entered the room and got a shy wave back from Dakota.

"I've enjoyed spending time with your kiddo but I have work to do, so my friend Kate," Ryan said pointing to Beckett, who waved and smiled at the little girl.

"Is going to spend some time with you, she's going to get you some food, get you some new clothes, give you a bath and then a bed to sleep in."

"Can I ask you something, before you leave?" Dakota asked her voice almost whispering. "Yes."

"Can you go get teddy and barbie, there all alone and scared?"

"Sure, I'll go get them and then bring them to Kate's place."

"Okay."

"Bye Dakota." Ryan waved as he opened the door. "Bye." Dakota waved back at him as he shut the door behind him.

"Hey, Dakota," Kate said with a smile as she walked towards her bed. "Can I sit with you?"

"Yes."

Kate took a seat on the edge of the bed and as she sat down, Dakota reached out her little hand and played with one of Kate's curls. "Pretty," Dakota said as she let go of Kate's hair.

"Thank you, your hair is very pretty too."

"When can we go, I'm hungry?" Dakota asked wrapping her arms around her stomach. "When was the last time, you ate?" Kate asked.

"Two day's ago."

"Do you know what is was?"

"I don't know, he just threw it out me and told me to shut up and eat it and then he left."

"Okay, I'll go find a doctor and ask them," Kate said getting off bed.

/

Kate got the okay to take Dakota home they stopped by The York Warehouse which was opened 24 hours.

They got Dakota some warm pj's, sweater, leggings with pretty patterns on them and some shoes which was an another new experience for Dakota cause she never had shoes before.

Then once she was set with warm and new clothes, they got her some basic toiletries, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, toothpaste and toothbrush.

Afterwards, Kate took her through the drive thru at McDonalds which Dakota found very exciting.

Once they arrived back at the loft, Kate carried Dakota up to the loft and ran her a warm bath, adding another new experience to Dakota's list, she was about to dress her into her new pj's when Ryan knocked at the door dropping Teddy and barbie off.

Which made Dakota's face lit up as Kate gave them to her once she arrived up the stairs at Alexis room. Then it was time for the excitement to fade away as Dakota was getting really sleepy.

Kate tucked her in and told her where her bedroom was and that if she needed anything or felt scared that she was more than welcome to wake her up.

/

When Rick woke up the next morning it was 9.00 o'clock, the streets of New York were already flooded with people heading to work and Christmas shoppers rushing to get everything on their Christmas list.

He woke up to his wife next to him, he moved to her side of the bed and draped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

Rick observed his wife sleeping form, her chest would rise and then fall almost in perfect sync, every knows and them her nose would scrunch up in the cutest way and she would bury her head into the pillow.

"Stop it," She mumbled her voice laced with sleep. "I know you're watching me sleep Castle and it's creepy."

"It's observing, my darling wife," Rick said with a grin as he placed another kiss to her cheek. "Rick I need to tell you something?" Kate said seriously.

"What's wrong?" Rick asked concerned. "I know I just have talked about this with you first, but it was kinda last minute, three girls were walking back from a festival, one was murdered, one was almost murdered and the other one has gone missing.

It was a group of three men who attacked them and one of the three men had a daughter who had psychical abused and neglected her, she was having in a small old apartment, she never got to go outside all she had on her back was this ratty old dress which had outgrown her.

"Espo's not really a kid person and Ryan wanted to do it but with Sarah Grace and Jenny's pregnancy they just had no room or time, so she's going to stay with us till the case is over."

"How could a man, do that to his daughter?" Rick asked shocked as he tried to hold back his tears. "Alexis, fell off her bike when she was four I freaked out so much that I even took her to the hospital."

"His, not a man, Castle his a coward, your a real man," Kate said as she pressed a kiss to his lips. "What's her name?"

"Dakota, she might be a bit shy at first but once you get to know her she will get a lot more talkative, I was wondering if you could maybe look after her while I'm at the precinct?"

"Sure, I'll show her Christmas traditions," Rick said his eye's widening with excitement. "That sounds great, babe but I want an officer to escort you and Dakota, Even though Espo has him in holding I want you and her to be safe."

"I understand, you've gained her trust and you don't want to lose it."

"I'll go check on Dakota, maybe you could start making breakfast then I'll come down and help," Kate said with a smile as she got out of bed.

/

When Kate entered Alexis room, Dakota was sitting up in the bed playing her teddy. "Good morning," Kate said to her as she leaned against the doorway.

"Morning."

"How was your sleep last night?"

"It was good, this bed is so warm and cuddly."

"That's good, are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to come downstairs for breakfast?"

"I'm not allowed to move If I move I'll hurt me."

"Nobody's going to hurt your here Dakota, I won't let anyone hurt you the way he hurt you."

"What about your husband?"

"He loves kids and his a very nice man who would never hurt anyone, he hates's seeing people get hurt"

"Okay," Dakota said getting out of her bed.

/

"Can I have some more, please?" Dakota asked. "You must really like, those Lucky Charms." Rick said as grabbed her bowl and refilled her third bowl.

"Can I have more, apple please also?" Dakota said tapping on Kate's shoulder. "Sure," Kate said grabbing an apple out of the fruit bowl. "But after I cut this apple, I have to go to work okay just for a little, but I promise you that Rick won't hurt you."

"Kate's right, I'm more a teddy bear then a fighter."

"Okay then," Dakota answered with a smile. "Great," Kate said putting the plate of apples next to her bowl. "I'll see you two soon."

/

It was lunch time when Kate returned home, but she wasn't finished for the day she wanted to check in on how Dakota and Rick were going and how Dakota first adventure around New York at Christmas time was.

The first thing Kate saw when she walked in the door was Dakota her hair looked so beautiful and full of life now that it was washed. She had her red Christmas sweater on the one with the kitten that had a Santa hat.

Kate swore she saw a twinkle in her eye as she watched the Christmas movie play in front of her. "Hey, Dakota," Kate said as she took off her heels.

"Hey," Dakota replied taking her eye's off the screen for one second. "Do you want to watch a movie with me?"

"What one are you watching?"

"Elf."

"Where's Rick?"

"His in the study."

"Okay, I just need to talk to him and then I'll come back and watch the rest of the movie with you."

"Okay," Dakota answered before stuffing her face with popcorn.

/

When Kate opened the study door, she wasn't surprised that he was sitting in his leather office chair looking miserable whenever he was feeling upset he always would go into his office.

Kate closed the door behind her and walked towards him, when she reached his chair she curled herself up against his warm embrace. It wasn't long before Rick's arm wrapped around her and his finger's started drawing a pattern on her arm.

"What's wrong, did something happen?"

"We were drinking hot chocolate and while watching the toy train in the display window when she asked about Santa,

she told me that last night while her dad was out once again she wrote a letter to Santa and then snuck out of her apartment to send it. She asked me if Santa would have got her letter yet?

"She told me in the letter she had asked Santa for the second year in a row, for a mother and father."

The room went silent as they both tried not to cry, about an innocent little girl who was born and raised into a world of drugs, alcohol, abuse and neglect. Nobody deserved that life, a life trapped in four walls and a broken mattress.

"I think," Rick said breaking the silence. "We should fulfill her Christmas wish and adopt her."


	3. Chapter 3

"I know that there is lots of paperwork, meetings, and house visits, but I don't mind and I don't care how long it take, just as along as Dakota is kept out of the system, cause we both know that once this case is over, CPS will send her in and out of foster homes,

We can't fix the last six years of her life, but we can fix her future by giving her a family that cherishes her and wants her."

"Okay," Kate said getting off her husband's lap. "I have a meeting with a woman from CPS at 3.00, I'll ask her what we need to do."

"Do you need me to come?" Castle asked as he stood up from his chair. "I'll call you if I need you, now I promised I would watch a Christmas movie with Dakota, care to join me?" Kate said with a smile.

"Love too."

/

Once the movie was finished, Castle set up Junior monopoly with Dakota, Kate wanted to stay home with them and play board games with them but she couldn't miss her meeting with the woman from CPS.

It was 3:01 and the lift was slower than ever..or, at least, that's what it felt like, she couldn't be late to possibly the most important meeting of her life.

When she finally reached her floor, there was a woman waiting at her door for her. She was a tall woman with dark hair, her skin tone was a beautiful speia.

The woman was wearing a gray pencil, a black blazer, and a simple white blouse. "Hi, I'm Captain Beckett," Kate said holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sydney Noel's, Dakota's case worker," Sydney said returning the handshake.

"Come in," Kate said opening the door to her office. "Thank you," she said walking in.

"Can I get you something water, coffee, tea?" Kate asked walking behind Sydney."

"No thank you," Sydney said taking a seat in front of Kate's desk, she opened her briefcase and pulled out a notepad and pen.

"Have you experienced any problems with Dakota?"

"No, she was too sacred to talk due to her father's threats but once you reassure her that you're not going to hurt her, she clings to you."

"Did she tell what the threats, were?"

"Dakota said that if she moved from her mattress he would slap her and then push her back into the mattress and then he would call her worthless and little shit, he never called her by her real name."

"And Is Joe Mayer, still in police custody?"

"Yes, he refuses to admit that his doing nothing wrong."

"Since Joe Mayer is in custody, you will no longer be needing my client?"

"Yes." Kate sadly said her heart broke into millions of pieces she was going to take Dakota away, but she wasn't going to let her. She and Castle loved that little girl and needed her and she needed them.

"Well," Sydney said putting her notepad and pen back into her briefcase. "I will be back in one hour for my client."

"Wait?' Kate said in a panicked tone. "Yes, detective Beckett?"

"What if me and husband wanted to adopt her?"

"Will first we need Joe Mayer to fill out a Child in Need of Protection or Services petition and then once they are filled out she will go into the system and start the adoption process with you and your husband.

"Now I must warn you, Captain, that this may take a year maybe, even more, there will be heaps of paperwork, house visits, and meetings, so if you want to change your mind this is the time to do it."

"No, Me and my husband won't changing our minds."

/

Sydney Noel's tapped her nails against the plastic mustard table while she was waiting for the guards to bring out Joe Mayer.

She was about roll up her sleeve to check her silver watch for the time when the locked gate that acted as a door creaked open, she looked up to see Joe Mayer in handcuffs with two officers.

"Well, would you look at that," He said with a grin as the officers escorted him to the table. "Looks like one of my boys, sent me an early Christmas present."

"Well, Merry Christmas to me," He said with a wink as he sat down and was cuffed to the table. His breath still rank of cigarettes and alcohol, his teeth were yellow, so yellow that she was shocked that he had any left.

"Mr. Myer, I'm here from CPS," Sydney said greeting him with a growl and a death stare. "From what?"

"Child protection services."

"Lady that little shit yours now, if you have a problem you deal with it."

"There is no problem with Dakota."

"Wait." Joe cut her off. "You gave her a name?" Joe finished his name with a sentence.

"Her name has been, Dakota for years Mr. Mayer."

"She doesn't have a name, to me you want to know why?"

"Why?" Sydney asked, trying to resist to roll her eyes. "Growing up my dad taught me that a woman is not a human she's an object that is born to serve men and object's don't have names, he told me that's what a real man is one who trains his female to obey and if they don't obey.

"Teach them a lesson, give her a punch or tell her what she really is then that will teach her a lesson that she must obey her man.

"That's what I was trying to do the other night with the women, I'm an innocent man the system calls it kidnapped I call it re-teaching a generation, women need to learn their place once again."

"Well, you won't be putting that plan to use anytime soon," Sydney said pushing the Child in Need of Protection or Services petition, towards him. "You're going to jail for life, on so many accounts I need you to fill this out, once you sign this form you no longer a parental guardian to Dakota."

"Fine with me, but my hands are a bit tied here."

"Guard," Sydney called out to the guard who was waiting by the gate. "Yes?" The guard asked.

"I need you to uncuff one hand so that Mr. Myer can feel out my form."

"Which hand do you write with, Mr. Myer?" The guard asked him. "Right."

Once his right hand was free, he started to fill out the form as quickly as he could he couldn't wait to get rid of the brat. "There, now that brat is yours," He said with a satisfied grin as he pushed the filled out form towards Sydney.

"Bye, Mr. Myer," Sydney said picking up her form and leaving the table.

/

Sydney knocked on the door of Captain Beckett and waited for a response. "Come in." Her voice said a minute later.

"Captain, I come bearing good news," Sydney said entering the room. "Yes?" Kate asked with a smile.

"We got Mr. Myer, to fill in the forms so your adoption paperwork is been drawn up."

"But I have more good news, We don't have a bed for Dakota at our centre cause we only have limited bedding and none of the families on our list can take her over Christmas so would you and Mr Castle be able to take her over the holidays."

"Yes, we would love too."

"I'll call you sometime in the New Year, to set up an appointment regarding paperwork."

"Thank you." Kate smiled at Sydney. "Have a good Christmas, Mrs Castle."

/

"So what did she say?" Rick asked bursting with anxiety, he had waited for Kate to come home for a couple of hours, he even picked up the phone a couple of times but decided not to call her just in case she was still in the middle of the meeting.

"Our adoption paperwork are being written up, right now" Kate answered back with a smile. Ricks eye's widen as he walked towards his wife to hug her. "When do we get the paperwork?"

"Not till next month, Sydney the woman from CPS is going to call us to schedule an appointment."

"So are they going to take Dakota, till we fill out the paperwork?" Rick said pulling away from his wife's embrace. "No, she's going to stay with us over Christmas."

And at that moment, Rick rushed to the bedroom leaving a confused Kate in the foyer. "Babe, what are you doing?"

"Christmas Eve is tomorrow," Rick said walking out of the bedroom just as he finished putting on his coat. "I'm going to get Dakota, Christmas present's for...Santa of course."

"There's no point in telling you not to do overdo it, is there?" Kate sighed as she folded her arms. "You know me too well, Captain." Rick joked as he kissed her cheek.

"There's lasagna in the oven," Rick said as he closed the loft door behind him.

/

The next morning, the day was finally here Christmas eve, they day before the most wonderful day of the year and the most magical for some.

Overnight a fresh blanket of snow had covered the streets of New York and it had brought a chill with it which made New Yorker's rug up more but the children didn't mind as they played in the fresh snow.

Rick was keeping himself in the kitchen as he cooked up a breakfast feast, his eldest daughter Alexis was finally home for the holidays it wouldn't Christmas without her.

Alexis for the last month had been part of a selective group of students from her campus to travel to countries drowning in poverty, their goal was to help the village build huts, build schools and help them plant and garden fresh fruits and vegetables.

Rick couldn't be prouder of his daughter, just as long as she didn't bring someone like PI home with her then it would be a good no great Christmas.

"What's that smell?" A little voice said next to him as he took the waffle's out of the waffle maker and placed them on a serving plate that had eggs, pancakes, french toast, normal toast, hash browns, bacon and, of course, a colourful fruit platter.

"That would be our breakfast, now do you want to be my taste tester?"

"What's that?"

"A taste tester." Rick started explaining as he picked Dakota up and walked to the other side of the bench. "Is someone who samples of foods and tells the person who's cooked the food if they liked it or not." Rick finished his sentence just as he put her on the bar stool.

"Have you had any of these before?" Rick asked as Dakota looked at the two platters, the only thing that looked familiar was the apple that she had yesterday for breakfast. "Only the apple."

"See and you also getting to try new foods."

"I like trying new foods," Dakota said with a smile.

"I know you had three bowls of cereal yesterday." Rick joked as he grabbed a plate for Dakota, he gave her a bit of egg, half of the bacon, pancakes, french toast, normal toast and hash brown.

He also got tomato sauce, whip cream, chocolate syrup, mini marshmallows and maple syrup and put them on her plate.

"Here you go," Rick said giving her the plate.

"What's that?" Dakota said pointing at the tomato sauce puddle. "That's tomato sauce, you had tomato in the lasagna last night you mix it in with hash browns."

"And that?" She pointing to the maple syrup. "Maple syrup, try it with everything else beside's the egg and hash brown."

"Okay," Dakota said as she picked up the fork, which was also new to her and she was still learning.

The minute that she put the egg in her mouth, Dakota shook her head and scrunched up her face. "Yuck," Dakota said when she swallowed the scrambled egg.

"Egg's are out then," Rick said taking the scrambled egg of her plate and throwing it in the bin that was under the sink.

After Dakota had recovered from her egg experience, she started to eat some of the other foods which she quite enjoyed, she finished everything on her plate, but she was still hungry so she asked if she could try some of the fruits on the fruit platter which once again she enjoyed.

"How many hours were you for this time, babe?" Kate asked as she walked out of the bedroom, taking note that once again her husband had made his monster breakfast fest.

"5:30, I wanted to make sure all the cooking is done before Alexis came, which speaking off I should start washing up."

"How about I'll do the washing up and you take Dakota outside to play in the snow and I'll join you two soon."

"Let's go!" Dakota said excitedly as she tried to get off the bar stool. "Dakota, you're still in your pajamas and so I'm," Rick called out to her.

"I don't care," She responded as she ran towards the front door.

"I think you're going outside in your boxers, babe." Kate joked.


	4. Chapter 4

The cab pulled up at the building, Alexis smiled to herself...she was finally home. The last month had been traumatic, but eye widening and it also made her thankful for everything that her father had worked hard to give for her.

As she got out of the cab, the cold hit her right away and her feet were buried in snow, it was a typical New York winter and she loved it that way.

"Here's your bags." The driver from the taxi said placing her luggage, next to her. "Thank you." Alexis smiled at him. "Have a good Christmas."

The taxi man said walking off.

"You too," She called back to him.

/

When Alexis walked through the front door and noticed that the loft had come alive with Christmas decorations like it did every Christmas. The smell of her dad's breakfast fest was fresh, but she couldn't see her dad anywhere the only person she could spot was.

Kate who was washing up from her dad's cooking. "I'm home," She called out to Kate.

"Alexis?" Kate said shocked when she heard her step daughter's voice. "Your dad and I weren't expecting you for an hour," Kate added while taking off her gloves and leaving them on the kitchen bench.

"I wanted to surprise you two, speaking of dad where is he?"

"Alexis, I have some news for you?"

"What?"

"Two day's ago, while investigating a case we found a little girl in one of the suspects apartment, He was neglecting her and abusing her with his words and fist, what she was living in was horrible, she hungry, dirty and her dress was outgrowing her.

She has never been outside before."

"A father abusing his daughter, how's dad taking it?"

"He tried to hold back his tears, As a father he was shocked that anyone could do that to their daughter, He suggested that we should adopt her and that's what were doing."

"I've alway's wanted a little sister."

"So you're okay with this?"

"Kate, You and dad are adults if you want to start a family you don't need my permission."

"Thanks, Alexis," Kate said embracing her in a hug.

"Let's go find your father," Kate said breaking her embrace.

"No need to," Rick said walking in the front door. "Dad," Alexis said crashing into her father's arms. "I missed you, pumpkin," Rick said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I missed you, too."

While hugging his daughter he saw that Kate was holding Dakota. "Alexis, there's something I need to tell you."

"I know, dad," Alexis said pulling back from her dad's embrace. "Kate told me and I'm fine with it," Alexis said with a smile.

Alexis turned around to face the six-year-old who was in Kate's arms. "I'm, Alexis." She introduced herself.

"I know, I'm Dakota."

"Alright, Now that you've met how about we eat," Rick suggested.

/

After breakfast had been eaten and the castle's reunited with each other, Alexis told them endless amount stories about the village, the kids, the people and the culture and how eye-opening the experience was.

After hearing Alexis stories, the family needed a story to cheer them up and Dakota was the one to provide it for them. With each word, her tone got more and more excited.

She told them about the trains in the toy store display window, the Christmas tree at Rockefeller center, having her first hot chocolate at Star bucks, how Rick got tangled in the tinsel when they were decorating the tree and putting the star on top of the tree.

Once Dakota finished her story, The family parted way's once again. Kate took Dakota down to, The Rink At Rockefeller Center just like mother used to when she was six.

Rick was getting a head start and writing the first couple of chapters of the new Niki Heat book and Alexis had decided to join the crazy last-minute Christmas shoppers.

/

The following night, the family gathered together in the kitchen to bake cookies for Santa and decorate the gingerbread men that they had made earlier on with Christmas music playing in the background.

They danced, they sung, they laughter, they named their gingerbread men funny names and gave them unique personality's.

The fun came to a pause for a little when they had to clean the big mess they had made on the counter. But when the mess was cleaned up, the fun began again.

The Castle's then set up a game of monopoly on the coffee table and for dinner treated themselves to the gingerbread men.

Two hours later. "I can't believe this, The three women in my life not only ganged up on me but they kicked my butt," Castle said getting off the wooden floor.

"Is he always like this?" Dakota asked Kate and Alexis. "Yep." They both answered at the same time.

"Okay, changing the subject, can Interest any of you ladies in a seasonal Christmas movie?"

"Sorry dad, but I'm going to pass, I'm tired from traveling," Alexis answered. "I'm sleepy too," Dakota added as well.

"I think it's time to call it a night, babe," Kate said as she picked Dakota up.

"Fair enough, After all, Santa will be here soon."

"Santa's coming?" Dakota asked in a hopeful tone. "Yeah, of course, he is," Rick answered with a grin.

"To me or just Alexis?"

"To both of you."

"But he won't come if you're not asleep," Kate added. "So let's getting you changed into your pajamas and tucked into bed," Kate said as she started to walk towards the stairs.

/

Their hearts warmed, that's the only way they could describe it.

As they watched the next morning a little girl who already had so much trauma in her short life.

And they only wished that they could go back and rewrite the last six years and have her taken away and adopted her when she was a baby. But they couldn't, all they could do was make sure that the adoption went as plan and that by next Christmas she would be theirs.

And as along as she was theirs, she would always be reminded that she was loved and wanted.

/

One year later.

My name is Dakota Castle and I'm the luckiest girl in the world. I've got the most wonderful, loving and caring mom and dad, I got a birthday, I never knew or had a birthday before but I think I'm going to like it.

I got a room of my own, it's downstairs off the kitchen and it was the most beautiful room with pink walls, a cuddly double bed and a bathroom of my own and penalty of toys to play with.

I was also was a big sister just like Alexis, mommy found out she was pregnant with my four-month-old sister Amelia.

I love spending time with my grandpa he was the best, he would take to baseball games, he taught me to fish and skip stone last summer at the lake.

My Grandma was pretty cool and was really talented at acting, singing and playing the piano..just don't eat any of her cooking.

And then there was my best friend Charlotte, she's my best friend at school which I also enjoy also, my teacher is really smart and teaches us lots of fun and cool stuff.

But when Charlotte is not around to play with, I play with my second best friend Thunder who was my puppy, that daddy had got me for my first ever birthday party at first mommy wasn't happy but now she loves Thunder...all though she won't admit it.

Last of all was my Aunt Lanie and Uncle's Ryan and Espo, Aunt Lanie is always giving me advice on boy's which will be helpful in my teen years, where I will be more into dating boy's but now I only want to be friends with boys, which daddy is relieved about.

My Uncles are always joking around together, my mom calls them the knuckleheads. I hope that when I'm their age I will have Charlotte to joke around, Charlotte and I have made a pact that were going to be in the NYPD together and be partners and have each others back.

I also hope when I grow up that I have a husband that loves me and looks at me the same way that daddy looks at mommy.

But I'm only seven, so I have penalty of time.

 **For those of you that wanting to know what crimes Joe committed, here it is.**

 **Murder- Summer, forced drug overdose.**

 **Murder- Poisoned his mothers tea**

 **Rape and murder- Natalie Dawson**

 **Child abuse- Dakota**

 **Neglect- Dakota.**


End file.
